


Misfortune

by xxrealitywarperxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Ladybug, Akumatized Main Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, BDSM elements, Character Death, Choking, Eventual Happy Ending, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Instability, Minor AU, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture, Violence, most of it isn't consensual, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrealitywarperxx/pseuds/xxrealitywarperxx
Summary: After a moment of simply staring, he finally opened his mouth. "Milady—""No," Misfortune interrupted with a scoff. "No, not anymore."





	1. Chat Noir?

    Chat Noir braced himself against the strong winds that threatened to blow him off his perch on the Eiffel Tower. Any other night and he'd let the winds throw him, let them whip through his hair, loving the feeling of free falling and catching himself at the last possible second with his staff. But this was not any other night.

    Using his staff as a vaulting pole, he leapt from the Tower and onto one of the nearby houses, searching the dark alleyways. He was moving quickly and quietly, his suit allowing him to melt into the shadows. He realised his search was concluded when he found himself outside the darkened storefront of _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_. Marinette's bakery... her home.   
     
    Chat dropped to his knees before the steps of the store, staring solemnly into the black windows, no sign of life in their depths. His eyes pooled quickly with tears that he wiped away with the back of his hand, claws catching any stragglers. He couldn't allow himself to feel sad, not really.  
  
    After all, Marinette's akumatizing had been entirely his fault.

  
xxx

  
**+THREE DAYS PRIOR+**

  
    "Mari, I swear to God," Alya's head was in her palms as she shook her head in exasperation, peeking through her fingers at the bright red friend of hers. Marinette seemed to go redder at Alya's expression.  
  
    "I'm sorry, I didn't really think about sleeping. It's his _birthday_  Alya, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
    "Oh I don't know, maybe **have a gift ready before the day**?" Her hands were on her hips now, staring pointedly at the item wrapped in light blue that Marinette currently had a death-grip on.  
  
    Marinette's mind flashed back to last night and the akuma she'd spent hours trying to capture. Thinking back on it, she probably could've left it till the morning. Its manoeuvres had been completely evasive and it seemed uninterested in any form of destruction at all. That being said... she _had_  needed Chat Noir's help to catch it and purify it. And then she'd finally gotten home, only to spend a few hours finishing up her gift for Adrien. How long had she slept last night? She honestly wasn't sure anymore.  
  
    She was dragged back to reality by Alya's voice. "Besides, girl, we both know you're not going to be able to give it to him on your own. You _need_  my help, though God knows you really shouldn't by now."  
  
    "I'm sorry..." Marinette's voice was meek, her shoulders hunching slightly.  
  
    "No, no, no you don't _< dios mio>_ you'll be the death of me." Alya straightened Marinette up, smoothing down her shirt and prodding at her cheeks. "Remember to smile. Ignore your stammering, it's gonna happen no matter what, soooooo—"  
  
    "So ignore it," Marinette affirmed, rolling her shoulders as she prepared herself to enter the school grounds. "I got this. I do. I have _got_  this."  
  
    The two walked through the doors together and almost immediately, Marinette's eyes seemed to zero in on Adrien's back. He and Nino were heading to the classroom. That was were Marinette and Alya should be right now.  
  
    The two girls made their way over, up the stairs and into the classroom. Adrien and Nino had just gotten settled in their usual positions, laughing about some joke Nino had made.  
  
    "A-A-Adrien?"  
  
    The blonde's green orbs turned up to Marinette, the soft smile still on his face. His eyes flicked between her red face and the box in her hands and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey, Marinette... is everything ok?"  
  
    "Well, you see, I wanted to give you this but I was kinda really nervous but Alya said I should do it now cause if I don't do it now I never will and I guess she's kinda right but that doesn't make this easier and you probably can't even understand me uugh, just, here!" Marinette spoke in one breath, shoving the blue gift toward Adrien, her face bright red. Her chest was heaving slightly from the effort of pushing out her words that fast but she stood there, arms outstretched, head titled down until Adrien took the gift from her hands. She then mumbled something that Adrien almost missed. "Happy birthday."  
  
    His soft smile was back in place, putting the gift on his desk before standing and coming to give Marinette a hug. "Thank you, Mari. It means a lot to me." Marinette stood still for a moment, too shocked to react, before quickly reciprocating the gesture. Nino snorted at her very obvious awkwardness but otherwise stayed quiet.  
  
    Adrien was quick in unwrapping the gift, fingers nimble, pulling the garment from the packaging. It was a black hoodie with a neon green paw print in the centre and the second Adrien laid eyes on it, he froze. His mind began to whirl, spiralling, panicking. How had she known? Had he been too obvious in his visits to her as Chat Noir? Was this her way of telling him that? Oh, and he'd been such a flirt! God, what was he going to do?!  
  
    "Adrien!" The blonde's head jerked up to face Alya, her expression almost unreadable. "What's the issue?"  
  
    Adrien glanced back down at the hoodie, clenched tight in his now-trembling hands. "I..."  
  
    Marinette's cheeks were fiery as she watched Adrien react to her gift. It was one thing not to like it but this? This was a whole new level of— oh, god! He hated it! She thought... with the way he talked about Chat... she must've misunderstood.  
  
    "I'm sorry." Despite the quiet volume, her voice was heard by the other three, their bodies turning to face her. "I'm really sorry. It's just... you're always saying how much you love Ladybug and Chat Noir so I thought you might... I thought the hoodie was..." Marinette shook her head in mild frustration. "I don't know. I just... don't know."  
  
    A soft sigh of relief escaped Adrien, shaking his head slowly. She just thought he was a fan! That was _so_  much better than the alternative in his brain.  
  
    Tears began to pool in Marinette's eyes, the girl sniffing quietly and rubbing at them. She managed to hiccup the word "Sorry" before turning and running out of the classroom.  
  
    "Wait, Mari, I—" Adrien outstretched a hand but it was slapped from the air by Alya. "Drop it, Adrien. That was uncool. She didn't sleep a wink last night so she'd finish it in time for you." Alya sighed and chuckled dryly. "Not that it mattered in the end." With that, she turned and sprinted after her friend, voice echoing through the still classroom.  
  
    Adrien turned to Nino, eyes wide. "I-I didn't mean... I just..."  
  
    Nino let out a quiet sigh as he rocked back in his chair. "I think you've really screwed up this time, dude." Adrien dropped into his seat without answering.

  
xxx

  
    With hot tears spilling down her cheeks, Marinette was practically running blind. Gasping quickly and leaning against a nearby wall, she drew in heaving breaths until it no longer felt like her lungs would burst. Her heart? Now that was a different matter.  
  
    Her head snapped to the side when she heard Alya's voice calling her name. She couldn't deal with this right now, couldn't deal with anything. With a quiet grunt, she picked herself up and ran again.  
  
    Ducking into a nearby alleyway, she hid behind a dumpster and waited for the sound of Alya's voice and footfalls to first pass her and then carry on.  
  
    "Tikki, spots on!"  
  
    Ladybug wiped her eyes quickly before shooting her yo-yo to the roof and swinging her way up. She needed a quick escape and she couldn't think of another way... she couldn't really think at all.  
  
    With a choked sob, Ladybug landed on the platform of the Eiffel Tower — empty, lucky for her — and dropped to her knees. Pain filled her being, tugging at her body, making her want to fall apart here and now. She'd never felt anything like it before.  
  
    She didn't even sense it coming. One moment she was alone and hurting, the next a little purple butterfly had absorbed into her earrings, the soft pink symbol appearing before her eyes as Hawkmoth's voice reverberated in her head.  
  
    **_"So Ladybug... we meet at last."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a walking cliche.


	2. Bring Her Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ya go. I actually updated on time which is... very much unlike me. Enjoy!

    Misfortune perched on the peak of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the dots that vaguely resembled human shapes below her. Her mind was... conflicted, to say the least. On one hand, her as Ladybug practically dedicated her life to helping these people. On the other... Misfortune stood in her place and havoc was the only thing she wanted.  
  
    Misfortune felt a growl rumble in her chest but she ignored it, turning her head to look at the school that she would normally attend around this time. A toothy grin split across her face as she pictured the panic the people would get into when they realised she wasn't there. _She's been akumatized! Oh no! We have to find her! She needs our help!_  Misfortune very nearly gagged at the thought.  
  
    Her mind flashed back to her body quickly as a particularly strong gust of wind knocked her off her balance. The only thing keeping her in her current position was the death-grip she hand on her yo-yo string which was wrapped around both her feet and the Tower.  
  
    It didn't really matter though. She was already planning on dropping to mess with the people below her. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
    Untangling her wire, Misfortune fell.

  
xxx

  
    Adrien was pacing in his room after school, too nervous to practise his piano. Marinette hadn't been in class. Alya hadn't heard from her. It didn't make sense! Unless...  
  
    The blonde dreaded to think of the worst possible scenario: Marinette had been akumatized. God, how he hoped he was wrong.  
He slumped in his desk chair, taking in a deep breath and fiddling with his Chat ring as he thought.  
  
    If she had been akumatized then he was going to have to stop her. His heart seized at the thought. He was also fairly certain Ladybug knew who she was since they'd done a few missions together now. He wasn't planning on telling her how it had exactly gone down.  
  
    If he was right... the second thought dawned on him slower but it hurt him more than anything he'd ever experienced — bar perhaps, his mother's disappearance. He'd completely ruined her life. This was all his fault.  
  
    "Don't be silly, kid." Plagg's soft voice was serious as he floated toward his holder. "Don't point fingers. If it happened, fine. If it didn't, great. What you have to focus on now is fixing it."  
  
    Adrien turned his head away from the logical words of his kwami. He wasn't surprised to find salty tears begin to streak down his cheeks.

  
xxx

  
    Chat Noir leapt across rooftops, eyes darting around, searching for anything out of place, anything that could indicate trouble or an akuma... anything that could indicate Marinette.  
  
    He found himself practically crash-landing before the bakery where Marinette lived, pushing himself up slowly before turning to the building. It was closed which almost never happened. He knew then and there that his hunch had been right.  
  
    Walking over to the door, he rapped thrice and waited for a moment before Marinette's mother, Sabine opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she ushered him inside quickly, face falling.  
  
    She took him to the back where Marinette's father, Tom, was sat, his large frame hunched over. Sabine tried for a smile as they entered but it barely passed the corners of her lips.  
  
    "Mr and Ms Dupain-Cheng," Chat began slowly, his normal bouncy and cheerful attitude practically nonexistent. "I think your daughter has been akumatised. Have you seen her in the past 24 hours?"  
  
    Tom raised his head to look at Chat, exchanging a quick glance with his wife. "We... we saw her once, last night. It was late and we were getting worried. We called her but we heard the phone ring from up in her room so we went up to check on her. She..." Tom actually shuddered, turning away as he continued to speak. "She was stood in the middle of the room and she was holding this... small, red bug. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
    "When she turned around as she heard us," Sabine continued as Tom fell silent. "I almost fell back down the stairs. Her eyes they were this... glowing purple, so bright."  
  
    Chat inhaled sharply as he felt Plagg become aware in his mind. Why? What had suddenly peaked his interest?  
  
    "Thank you," Chat said quickly. "I appreciate your openness. Ladybug and I will do our absolute best to return Marinette to you."  
The two parents stared at him, sadder than he'd ever seen them be. "Thank you, Char Noir," Tom said gruffly.  
  
    "Stay safe," Sabine murmured as she escorted Chat to the door. Chat shot her an attempt at his usual smile but he knew the gesture was empty.  
  
    The door shut with a **_click_**  behind him.

  
xxx

  
    His baton let out a beep as he roamed the streets and he instantly reached for it, hoping to find Ladybug— No such luck. It was a notification indicating a new post from the Ladyblog.  
  
    Chat froze on the rooftops, staring at his baton. The Ladyblog! Trust Alya to find an akuma before he could. With a quick slide of his finger, the video began to play.  
  
    Alya stood in the frame but the camera was jerking around quickly; she was running. With panting breaths as she slowed, she grinned at the camera before turning it to point at the Eiffel Tower.  
  
    The Tower itself was surrounded by police and other government officials. There were two news copters hovering around the tip where a small black blip could be seen.  
  
    "I can't really tell what they look like from down here," Alya was saying. "But I can't wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up so I can catch some of the action!" Chat Noir decided then and there that he needed to find a way to quell Alya's semi-suicidal tendencies when it came to her urge to report.  
  
    With a quick sigh, he closed the video and started moving toward the Tower. Perhaps Ladybug would meet him there.  
  
    As he landed at the base of the Tower and looked up, his enhanced eyes were able to pick out what the akuma looked like and his jaw dropped to the ground. Not even in his worst nightmares could he have imagined this.  
  
    Marinette had been akumatized... and Marinette was Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's pretty short, I'm sorry. I have a general concept for the story but I'm struggling a little with the specifics. Bear with me :')


	3. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I've been really busy with school ;-;

    Misfortune watched the two news copters circling her with narrowed eyes and a smirk on her face. She didn't care about them, or the attention of the civilians below her. She was only here for one purpose: Chat Noir. Thinking about it for a moment, she realised that the news could actually be helpful in serving that purpose. She raised a hand and curled two fingers in twice: _come here_.  
  
    They came in a little closer and Misfortune spoke up to make sure her voice was caught by the microphones as she spoke. "Chat Noir! If you're not here in 10 minutes, I'm gonna start killing people."  
  
    The cameraman blanched.

  
xxx

  
    Chat Noir was staring up at Marinette's akumatised form with his jaw agape. It was one thing to think that he'd completely broken one of his best friends but to his lady? And that they were the same? His mind was swirling, struggling to focus.  
  
    Right below him, he processed someone calling him and glanced down, seeing Alya jumping around and waving her arms. He jumped down to her, unable to muster his usual smirk as he faced her. "Hello... Alya, was it?"  
  
    The ginger nodded rapidly, not seeming fussed that Chat "knew" her name. Instead, she showed him her phone which was playing the current news live: also known as the footage from the two helicopters. Marinette/Ladybug was shouting something at the camera. He missed most of it, brain too mushed to focus properly, but he caught the end of "—start killing people."  
  
    Chat Noir's head shot back up to the small black dot against the sky atop the Tower, mouth set. He had to get up there and fast but... what could he do? Whenever they fought, he provided Ladybug with a distraction — which put him in danger but he didn't particularly care — and then she took down and purified the akuma. Without her... there was nothing he could do.  
  
    "Hey!" Alya's voice once again snapped him back to reality. She put her hands on her hips, both in worry and anger. "I can see that you're spiralling. You don't know what to do without her. But I need you to listen here and listen closely Chat Noir: this city needs you to step up. Without you at the very least trying... we're all as good as dead."  
  
    Chat stared at his friend, shocked. She... was right, of course, she was but... the way she spoke, the way she held herself, the tight lines around her eyes that gave away her low-level fear... he'd never seen her like this before.  
  
    He laid a clawed palm on her shoulder, the movement more grounding than it appeared. "Thank you, Alya. I really did need to hear that." She shot him and toothy grin.  
  
    He looked back up at the Tower with new energy and determination... just in time to watch as one of the cameramen were lassoed and dropped, falling toward the ground.  
  
    Without thinking, Chat Noir jumped forward.

  
xxx

  
    Misfortune was getting _bored_. She had said 10 minutes, why the hell had she given him 10?! She felt like she was gonna lose her mind! A quick smirk crossed her lips as she thought of something.  
  
    "Looks like 10 is becoming 2, kitty," she muttered before shooting out her yo-yo, catching the nearest cameraman before waving **_buh-bye_**  to him as he fell.  
  
    There! That fast dash of black with a silver glint, staff extending rapidly as he caught the falling man. He was finally here. She watched him land, saw him announce something to the growing crowd before they stared up at her in shock and dispersed quickly. She nearly pouted in disappointment.  
  
    Almost too quick to see, Chat Noir was a black blur again, easily scaling the Tower as he moved toward her. Misfortune kept her gaze on him but saw the two helicopters retreat from the corners of her eyes. Before she could throw her yo-yo to pull at least one back, Chat's staff had knocked into her hand, the yo-yo slipping slightly before she glared down at him.  
  
    He was right below her, staring up with pain in his bright green eyes. Misfortune laughed, the sound not cruel or menacing but genuine. She thought his sadness was hilarious.  
  
    After a moment of simply staring, he finally opened his mouth. "Milady—"  
  
    "No," Misfortune interrupted with a scoff. "No, not anymore."  
  
    Chat's jaw clenched before he spoke again. "Marinette, I am so, _so_  sorry."  
  
    Misfortune's eyes widened and another grin broke out and this time her laughter was disbelieving. "Oh, this is _insane_! Are you serious? Are you actually serious? Are the one guy I _want_  to find and the one guy I _have_  to find, actually one and the same? This is priceless!"

  
xxx

  
    Chat's eyes were sad as he watched her laugh. He hadn't been lying to himself, he honestly didn't know what he could do. It wasn't like he could find the akuma, break the item and then _**cataclysm**_  whatever came out... could he?  
  
    No, that was being way too optimistic, there was no point in that. Instead, he looked up at his best friend (and crush) and said, "Please, Mari, let me help you!"  
  
    The villain's laughter ceased immediately, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. With a quick flick of her wrist, Chat was encased within her yo-yo's string. She pulled him up so he was face-to-face with her bright purple eyes, worry lining his features.  
"My name, kitty," she said softly, a twisted smirk on her face. "Is _Misfortune_."

  
    Then she jumped backwards, right off the Tower, Chat Noir being dragged along behind her.


	4. Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: This chapter involves choking/strangling and violence(blood)

Chat Noir woke slowly, his mind groggy. What had happened? Where was he? Why couldn't he see? Why couldn't he _move_?  
  
A light flicked on, almost blinding him as his eyes were forced to adjust. Misfortune sat in a far corner, hand moving from the lamp beside her to her lap, head tilting slightly. "Welcome back to the world, kitty cat."  
  
Chat glanced down, now able to see that he was chained to the wall, arms beside his head, legs below him and slightly spread. He felt an involuntary growl rumble deep in his chest at the sight.  
  
Misfortune moved so quickly that Chat didn't even notice it happen. One moment she was sitting, content, the next she was mere inches away from his face, her hand vice-like against his throat, Chat gagging in surprise. His body began to shake as he tried to suck air in and he could feel his heartbeat thundering in his head. Black spots speckled his vision as he stared in fear at the glowing eyes before him.  
  
The villain released her grip almost as quickly as she had placed it, hand left on his throat as a warning but not squeezing. Chat's head dropped as he drew in heavy, painful, raspy breaths, Misfortune leaning forward and chuckling quietly, her breath tickling his ear. "Do not make another sound unless I give you permission to, do you understand?" Chat glared and Misfortune took his silence as agreement.  
  
She turned away, moving back toward the lamp and the table it sat on. His vision wouldn't focus enough for him to see what she was reaching for. She turned back to him quickly, the item she'd grabbed glinting in the subtle light; it was a pocket knife.  
  
Chat felt his entire body strain to lean away from the blade as she traced it down his jaw, the cool metal sending a tingle of fear down his spine. This was so dangerous... _she_  was so dangerous.  
  
"I can't deny that I'm going to enjoy this," she whispered softly, eyes following the knife as though it moved without her, a force a destruction she was merely awed by and not controlling.  
  
The knife flashed and Chat head jerked to the side. It took a minute for the sting of pain along his cheekbone and just below his mask to catch up to his brain. He let out a quiet hiss as it did, feeling the red drops bead up and slide down his skin. Misfortune's empty hand grabbed his jaw, turning his head to face her. She had a twisted glee reflecting in her eyes. "Was that a sound I heard, kitty?"  
  
His eyes widened but before she could do anything, the pale pink butterfly symbol appeared before her eyes, forcing her to stumble back as Hawkmoth controlled her body and sent pain running through her. _**"Enough games! Seize his Miraculous!"**_  
  
Misfortune let out a laugh, the sound cold. Her body shook slightly but she stood up straight, glaring at the wall as though Hawkmoth himself stood there. "You've made a terrible mistake here, butterfly. You've akumatised Ladybug. Tikki and I are more powerful than you and Nooroo will ever be. Guess what? When I'm done here, I'm coming for _you_." The pink outline disappeared in a flash, Misfortune rolling her neck and cracking her knuckles before turning back to Chat. "Now where was I?"  
  
Chat couldn't help the cry that burst forth as she rammed the knife into his shoulder. Her eyes glowed dangerously, a hand wrapping around his throat as a twisted smile crossed her lips. "What did I say about making a sound?"  
  
Chat's body was beginning to spasm, eyes rolling up as he struggled to draw in wheezing breaths through his blocked windpipe. The world started to fade to black...  
  
Misfortune let him go as his struggles weakened and slapped him across the cheek, the sharp pain making his eyes shoot open. They were a little bloodshot. She was willing to bet they stung.  
  
She reached out, tracing the handle of the knife and listening as Chat's breathing sped up in fear. A cruel smile twisted her features before she spun the knife where it sat, feeling tendons snap under the force. His teeth grit and eyes clenched shut but he didn't make a sound. Misfortune almost pouted in disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Marinette," he managed in a choked whisper. "I thought you knew who I was. I panicked. Thought I might've given something away in my visits to you."  
  
Misfortune scoffed before muttering, "Tikki, spots off." Purple light enveloped her and then it was Marinette that stood before Chat. Well, almost Marinette. Those glowing purple eyes remained, staring at him coldly. Her small red kwami landed hard in her hands, shivering, her big blue eyes staring up at him, full of pain. "Plagg... please help me."  
  
Chat stiffened as he felt Plagg's presence again, the ache emitting from his kwami almost tangible and he found himself whispering, "Plagg, claws in." Green light enveloped him, turning him back to Adrien. Plagg shot forth, scooping up Tikki and flying her across the room, the two hugging tightly. Marinette turned her head to watch the reunion, eyebrow raised.  
  
Adrien noticed her hand move too late. One second he was watching the kwami's hug with a small smile on his face, the next Marinette had thrown a knife, the blade burying itself effortlessly into Adrien's gut, the model letting out a surprised cry. His entire body jerked as he felt a fiery pain course through him, coughing up drops of red, feeling them slide down his chin.  
  
Marinette watched Adrien spasm in pain with mild interest, her head tilted. Behind her, Tikki let out a quiet gasp. "Marinette, no! You're going to kill him."  
  
Marinette turned slightly, eyes staring at the two kwami, no emotion in their depths. "That's the idea."  
  
"I'm sorry," Adrien gasped out through gritted teeth, eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." He kept repeating the words like a mantra, coughing up more blood between breaths.  
  
Marinette stepped forward, running a single finger down his jaw, his skin soft beneath her touch. Her finger continued down his neck, tracing his collarbone and he shuddered with sensitivity, the movement making him hiss in pain.  
  
Marinette drew her hand back, eyes narrowed slightly. "That's interesting. I look forward to exploiting that. In the meantime—" a grin split across her features, the expression unnerving "—I'm gonna go do something to mess with Paris. Maybe I'll tell them you're dead. Well... Chat Noir's dead. Same thing" She turned to stare at the two kwami, their little arms tightening on each other. "Tikki, spots on!"  
  
The shivering kwami sent him a look of panic and distress as she was sucked into the Miraculous once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading guys. I'm just hella stressed at the moment so I can pretty much kiss my schedule goodbye.  
> I'll do my best to keep uploads coming out though!


	5. It's My Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey my (late) Christmas gift to y'all. Enjoy!
> 
> (TW: Violence and (kinda?) choking)

Misfortune hung upside down from one of the beams on the Eiffel Tower, out of sight from everyone. Her head tilted as she watched all the people walk around below her, completely ignorant of her and her plans. **BOR-RING.** Hooking one leg around the beam, she snapped her wrist down, yo-yo flying toward the ground. It looped around some poor soul and tugged them up, watching them cut through the air as they approached her.  
  
Misfortune let out a surprised laugh when she levelled with her catch. "You're Nathalie, the Agreste assistant."  
  
The impeccably dressed woman raised an eyebrow, her face reserved. The only sign of surprise was the slight widening of her eyes before she fought the emotion back.  
  
Misfortune laughed at the woman's expression, feeling glee slowly build up in her gut. "You surprised I know you?" Nathalie nodded slowly. "Ha, don't be. We've met. As my civilian~ self. Hey, did you know this is Adrien's fault?"  
  
"How so?" Nathalie's voice managed to be both cold and sincere. Misfortune might've been impressed.  
  
"Well!" the villain said, a twisted smile appearing on her face. "I gave Adrien my heart and soul and he crushed them to dust with his bare hands. Is it _really_  so surprising that the akuma came for me?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
Misfortune's head tilted in minor surprise. Nathalie didn't seem at all afraid. That was quite interesting.  
  
"Say, do you know where Adrien is right now?" Misfortune asked, trying to get a rise out of the woman tied before her. Nathalie didn't answer but the tightness around her eyes and the slight loss of colour in her face spoke wonders. "Isn't your job to know that?"  
  
Nathalie hesitated. "He... wasn't at school and none of his friends have heard from him. Mr Agreste thinks he's been kidnapped."  
  
"Mr Agreste is right." Misfortune's voice was monotone, expertly hiding her excitement. She was rewarded when Nathalie's expression turned open and worried, her body swinging slightly as though she'd tried to reach for Misfortune.  
  
"Where is he? Have you hurt him? Is he alright?"  
  
Misfortune's head tilted slightly. On the one hand, she could answer honestly and cause Adrien's family stress but... well, she'd met dear old Mr Agreste and he didn't seem like the kind of man who'd get stressed simply based on the word of a villain. On the other hand, she could lie about it but then, where was the fun in that?  
  
"Answer me!" Nathalie's face was desperate and Misfortune couldn't help the flicker of surprise that crossed her face. This woman was so desperate to find Adrien — someone who wasn't even her son! — that she was willing to risk her life by talking so brashly. Misfortune was almost awed.  
  
"Alright. Not telling, yes and yes."  
  
Nathalie's breath seemed to catch in her throat, her next breath out heavy and ragged. "Take me to him? Please?"  
  
Misfortune let out a genuine laugh. "I'd have to kill you if I did that!"  
  
"I don't care! I just... I need to know if he's ok."  
  
Misfortune stared at the woman before her, face impassive. In one quick movement, she pulled Nathalie closer and the ropes tighter, constricting them around the assistant's body. The woman gasped loudly, feeling her breaths come shorter, harder.  
  
"You want to rethink that sentence?" Misfortune knew this was just a test, she wasn't planning on killing the woman. At least not yet. Still, it was a slight power trip to exercise the strength she had over the other woman, waiting to see if she'd break easy.  
  
"I'd... be... willing to... die... if... Adrien... was... saved..." Nathalie managed to gasp out through her bindings, breaths practically wheezes at this point.  
  
Misfortune smirked. "Good answer." A quick flick of her wrist and suddenly the two were airbourne.  
  
**x x x x x**  
  
Adrien let out a low groan as Plagg jostled the knife in his gut around. Plagg winced at the sound before pulling back quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Adrien. It's too heavy."  
  
"You are a kwami," Adrien pushed out through clenched teeth, eyes squeezed shut. "A magical creature. And you're saying you can't manage to pull out this damn knife from my gut?"   
  
Plagg opened his mouth to defend himself when his ear flicked back and twitched. His bright eyes widened and he flew to hide behind the collar of Adrien's shirt, whispering "She's back!" as he did.  
  
The door burst opened as Misfortune's outstretched foot connected with it, arm swinging forward to deposit something on the ground before him... some _one_.  
  
Adrien stared in wonder as Nathalie stood quickly and dusted herself off before she turned to him, eyes widening behind her glasses. "Adrien!"  
  
"H-hi, Nathalie," Adrien tried for a small smile but given her expression, he probably wasn't very successful. Nathalie stepped forward quickly, moving to embrace him, when her eyes were drawn to the two blades still embedded in his body and her face turned stony. She wrapped a hand around the hilt of the one in his gut but before she could pull it out, Misfortune spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The two turned their heads to face her. She was leaning casually against the wall, a thumb running across her fingers. "The blade's still there to stop him from bleeding out. I got plans, y'know."  
  
Nathalie's hand shot back as her entire body turned to the villain. She stalked forward, stopping right before Misfortune, looking down on her. It was almost funny. The height difference was extreme and yet the cold aura that Misfortune emitted made her seem so much larger than the older woman.  
  
"How dare you?" Nathalie hissed out. "He's just a boy!"  
  
Misfortune scoffed. "This 'boy' has saved Paris again and again, right by my side. He's not the person you think he is."  
  
Nathalie's eyes narrowed. "You assume I don't know he's Chat Noir? Please."  
  
Adrien sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he stared at the back of Nathalie's head. She... _knew_? How had she...?  
  
"Wow," Misfortune said, a trickle of surprise in her voice. "That was definitely not the reaction I was hoping for. Not that it really matters. How bout you, kitty? You surprised?" Adrien lowered his eyes from the two women which in itself was answer enough.  
  
"You said so yourself," Nathalie said quietly, voice softer now. "It's my job to know his whereabouts. All the time."  
  
"Well... that's gonna change my tune," Misfortune said, head tilted slightly. Her wrist flicked out, her yo-yo spinning forward and knocking Nathalie's jaw, the older woman's head jerking back as she fell to the ground. Adrien let out a loud, panicked gasp, eyes searching Nathalie's form for movement. A soft hiss slid out from her teeth as she sat up and Adrien's body practically sagged in relief.  
  
"Don't get too happy there, kitten," Misfortune laughed, eyes cold. "Wouldn't you to get disappointed."  
  
Adrien's eyes widened, panic seeping in. "Marinette please, don't do this. There has to be some of the kind soul left in there!"  
  
Misfortune made a show of checking her body before shrugging. "Nope. Don't think there is. Nice try, though." She laughed quietly before her wrist snapped out and Nathalie let out a strained gasp as tight string wrapped itself around her throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... not gonna lie, I'm struggling a little with writer's block. Bear with me while I figure stuff out :')


	6. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here ya go. I tried to make it a bit longer to make up for the wait <3

"Marinette, please!" Adrien cried, tears blurring his vision as he stared at Nathalie's body tense in surprise at the sudden lack of air. "Please don't do this!"  
  
Misfortune's cold smile seemed to grow as she watched Nathalie jerk and spasm, hands clawing at the string around her neck in desperation. Her movements were growing gradually weaker, small wheezes beginning to escape.  
  
"Please..." Adrien's voice was a broken plea, tears spilling over as Nathalie's movements grew weaker still, body slowing. Misfortune's gaze trained on him, eyes unmoving. There was a moment of silence before she scoffed and pulled her hand back, yo-yo releasing Nathalie as she did and turning away. Adrien's body slumped in relief and Nathalie gasped in lungfuls of air as her breathing slowly evened out.  
  
"Get out." Misfortune's voice betrayed no emotion but her posture was tense and stiff. "If I see you back here I will kill you without hesitation." She turned her head slightly to stare at the ground next to Nathalie. "Be glad I still have some semblance of my old personality lingering about."  
  
Nathalie brow lowered slightly, turning to Adrien in worry. He shot her a strained smile, a nodded his head toward the door. With tense motions and a face filled with regret, Nathalie left, the door shutting quietly behind her.  
  
His gaze darted back to Misfortune when a solid noise echoed through the small space. She'd punched the wall in front of her. To Adrien, the movement seemed fuelled by frustration and anger but that wasn't the case. Misfortune was finally becoming torn between what the akuma was doing to her and the person she really was. The polar difference was affecting her in a way that was new and dangerous and unpredictable.  
  
A moment of silence followed before Misfortune seemed to shrug off whatever thoughts were plaguing her and she turned to Adrien with a small smile. "Can't say I never did anything for you. You should feel lucky. I'm not the merciful type."  
  
Adrien let out a quick, almost hysterical laugh. "Yes, you are! You're Marinette! You're mind's been twisted but you're still her!"

  
Misfortune's eyes seemed to sharpen at his words, taking on a predatory look. She was analysing him piece by piece, he knew it. She was figuring out how to best break him apart.  
  
"You're going to regret saying that, kitty."  
  
  
x x x x x  
  
  
Gabriel couldn't exit his lair fast enough to meet Nathalie in the middle of the driveway. His assistant was dragging her body, breathing ragged, hand pressed lightly against the marks on her neck he was certain were already forming. She slumped against him when he reached her, slight spasms shaking her body. _She's going into shock_ , Gabriel thought grimly.  
  
With gentle movements, he lead her slowly into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. He hesitated a moment before leading her to sit on the lid of the toilet and turning to run a bath. He stood in the room a moment, face impassive despite the anger swirling inside him. "I will give you some privacy. Do take a bath."  
  
"Sir?" Nathalie's voice was hoarse and the sound made Gabriel's fist clench. "Did you see him? What she's done? Why is she so..."  
  
"Different?" Gabriel finished, his head tilting back to face Nathalie out the corner of his eye. "Because like Icarus in my desires, I flew too close to the sun."  
  
Nathalie brow creased. "Gabriel... can you not control her?"  
  
Gabriel's breath caught in his chest, knees suddenly feeling terribly weak. He clenched his eyes shut only to see Adrien's face twisted in pain like a curse burned onto the back of his eyelids. His hand trembled as thoughts he'd been avoiding began to flood his head.  
  
_**YOU WEREN'T READY  
**_  
_**YOU DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION  
**_  
_**YOU CHOSE A DEAD WOMAN OVER YOUR SON  
**_  
**_SHE COULD KILL HIM AND YOU WOULD BE POWERLESS TO STOP HER  
_**  
_**POWERLESS  
**_  
_**POWERLESS  
**_  
_**P O W E R L E S S**  
_  
Gabriel processed a sharp pain from his clenched right hand, forcing his mind to clear. His eyes zeroed in on the new dent in the wall that his fist currently occupied. He could feel Nathalie's wide eyes on his back, knew her features were melting into the familiar concern she wore.  
  
"I apologise," he said after a moment, pulling his now red-flecked fist back to his side. "I lost my composure."  
  
"Don't do this, Gabriel," she said softly, eyes sad as he turned to face her. "Don't shut me out. All this... it's too much for one person to cope with and you know it. You shut me out after your wife... passed, and it lead to you neglecting your son in your obsession to get her back. Don't make the same mistakes."  
  
Gabriel stared at her, eyes cold and calculating. "The mistake I made was not acting fast enough and I paid the price. I will not hesitate this time. I can't lose him too."  
  
Nathalie lowered her gaze with a sigh and Gabriel took that as his cue to leave, leaving small red drops in his wake.  
  
  
x x x x x  
  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The unexpectedness of the voice actually gave Misfortune pause, her violet eyes training on the small black creature that had sped from behind Adrien's shoulder to hover before her. His arms were extended as if to protect Adrien with his body, small form trembling.  
  
"Plagg..." Adrien's voice was a mere whisper of surprise and horror. He was risking Misfortune's wrath for him? He couldn't stand up against her alone!  
  
Misfortune had obviously come to the same conclusion as her head tilted and an amused smile flicked across her face. "Or what, my little destructive kwami? What will you do?"  
  
The determination on Plagg's face was slightly confusing. He was so sure of something. Misfortune's eyes widened in surprise as her mind flashed to what he must be thinking and a harsh bark of laughter escaped her.  
  
"You can't be serious! You really think Fu with give out more of the Miraculous? You're insane!"  
  
Plagg didn't say a word, only stared intently at Misfortune until another frown crossed her face followed instantly by fury. Her hands were lightning fast, plucking Plagg out of the air and holding him in a vice-like grip.  
  
"You would dare to do that? You're more of a fool than I thought. You keep this up and Adrien won't be the only one I'm gutting."  
  
Adrien was certain his heart stopped for a moment at those words though he wasn't sure if the fear was for himself or for his kwami.  
Misfortune closed her eyes and let out a sigh, dropping Plagg. "Get out of my sight." The black kwami crossed his arms and glared at her but obliged by moving to sit again behind Adrien's shoulder.  
  
"Please don't hurt him, Marinette," Adrien said quickly. "He was only trying to prote—"  
  
It took a second for his brain to process Misfortune's lightning fast movements but by the time it had, she'd locked her hand around his windpipe, fury lining her features.  
  
"I do believe we've been over this, kitty." Her voice was deceptively calm, so opposite to the expression on her face. "My name is _MISFORTUNE_  and that is the only way you will address me."  
  
Adrien's mouth gaped as he tried to inhale without success. His eyes were beginning to pool with pained tears and his chest was heaving and shaking at the lack of oxygen. Fuzziness and black specks now dotted his vision and morbidly, the only thought that crossed his mind was, _This is it. I die here at the hands of the love of my life_.  
  
  
x x x x x  
  
  
Fu stood before the box that contained all the Miraculous, Wayzz hovering over his shoulder. His hand trembled slightly as he opened the box, revealing the Miraculous to his still undecided mind.  
  
"Master," Wayzz said quietly. "I know you are conflicted. But we must help Marinette and she has already given us good candidates for the Miraculous, whether she meant to or not. We must do something now if we hope to still save her."  
  
"You are right of course," Fu said with a sigh, picking up the fox Miraculous and placing it in a carry box before turning to look between the bee Miraculous and his own.  
  
"Master," Wayzz said quietly, moving to hover by his Miraculous. "I think I would be of the most assistance in this fight."  
  
Fu smiled at the light green creature he'd grown very fond of but the smile didn't last long. He was dreading this, dreading the conversation he'd have to have, dreading having to reveal Marinette to her friends as Ladybug, dreading...  
  
Everything.  
  
Fear was swirling in the pit of his stomach as he removed his Miraculous and placed it in the second box.  
  
"Can you think of a good candidate for the bee?"  
  
Wayzz made a face. "I can think of a candidate but I think "good" might be a tad generous."  
  
Fu let out a long-suffering sigh. "I am not looking forward to this."  
  
"We're on the brink of a possible war, Master," Wayzz said calmly. "I would be more concerned if you didn't care at all."  
  
Fu took the three Miraculous without acknowledging Wayzz's words, head downcast. "Perhaps after all this fighting I only wish for peace."  
  
Wayzz's eyes turned sombre. "That will never be a true reality, Master."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the parallel between Misfortune and Gabriel was intentional and yes, it was based on my own experiences and yes, I've both dented a wall and nearly broken my fingers before. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have possibly forgotten that this was a completed chapter?

Misfortune stumbled backwards as the pale pink butterfly flickered into place before her, Adrien drawing in almost painful gasps of air. _**"I see his ring remains glued to that slim finger. Stop toying with him and bring the Miraculous to me."  
**_  
She let out a loud cry of frustration, standing tall and Adrien fought to not shrink away from her. "Did you not get the idea last time? You can't control me!"  
  
_**"I only wonder why you cling so desperately to your akuma that you won't let it leave. Perhaps you feel safer with it? More powerful? More in control? Regardless of your reasons, I either need the Miraculous or I need you off the streets. I suggest you pick."  
**_  
"And I suggest you F U C K O F F." A surge of raw, undiluted power was blasted through the psychic link so hard that Gabriel back in his lair was thrown from his feet and Nooroo was ejected from his Miraculous. The purple moth kwami let out a gasp of pain before hovering back into the air and toward his master. Gabriel's expression was changing so quickly between anger, sadness, determination and resignation. _Broken_  was the only word Nooroo could think of to describe Gabriel at that moment. He looked like a broken man.  
  
With a soft gasp, Misfortune returned to her own mind, staring at Adrien in both wonder and shock, head tilting slightly as she thought. Adrien's fear of her was something she could taste in the air and she so desperately wanted to exploit that but... she didn't. She felt the need to tell him what she'd seen, which was ridiculous of course. So what if he father was Hawkmoth? He'd find out on his own.  
  
A small growl fought its way up and she began to pace around the small area. She looked like a predator, caged and ready to pounce. Adrien began to squirm, uncomfortable with the imagery. The movement drew Misfortune's gaze, her eyes seeming dulled now, almost cloudy. She moved towards him before reaching for the knife in his stomach, his entire body tensing in panic and preparation. She pulled the knife out.  
  
White-hot pain filled his head for a moment before it dulled down to a constant throb that still had him wincing. Misfortune bent slightly before exhaling softly over the weeping wound. He could feel the gash quiver a moment before twitch and closing up, leaving a jagged pink scar behind that now caused him no pain. Misfortune took a moment to repeat the action on the blade in his shoulder before facing him again, her eyes clearing slightly.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Y-you just h-healed me." Adrien stumbled over the words in his shock, his eyes wide as he stared at her.  
  
Misfortune rolled her eyes. "Did I? I hadn't noticed."  
  
"No, I mean—" Adrien shook his head, trying to clear it of the surprise that had settled there. "I didn't even know you could do that."  
  
Misfortune stared at him, expression carefully blank. "Are you referring to me or to Ladybug? Because very soon you will need to know the difference, kitten."  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?"  
  
Her head tilted slightly in bemusement at his panic-tinged voice. "I let you out and hunt you down. And if I win, I can promise the difference will no longer matter."  
  
"You plan on killing me."  
  
"You already knew that."  
  
Adrien couldn't argue there. He knew that the chances of that being his reality were absurdly high but... well, he supposed he'd held out hope. It was still Marinette in there, regardless of how twisted and cruel the akuma had made her.  
  
A long sigh drew Adrien's gaze but to the villain before him. She was staring at him thoughtfully, index finger tapping softly on her chin. After a moment, she leaned forward, reaching for his hand and in that moment, three things happened.  
  
Adrien's hand clenched shut, knuckles white, stopping his ring from sliding off.  
  
Plagg darted out from behind his shoulder and actually _hissed_  at Misfortune.  
  
The pink butterfly flickered back into place and Misfortune let out a frustrated scream at the intrusion. "What the actual fuck do you want?!"  
  
_**"Wait."  
**_  
Misfortune blinked in surprise at the plead, her eyes narrowed. When she spoke, the grinding of her jaw was audible to even Adrien. "What the hell do you mean 'wait'?"  
  
_**"Something has been... brought to my attention. Leave the Miraculous on his finger but bring the boy to me."  
**_  
The snarl was instant. "NO." Her head jerked back as pain ran down her spine.  
  
_**"Do not defy me! You are simply a child who wields a power that even she is unaware of. Don't be foolish."**_    
  
"I don't give a fuck about power!" Misfortune's angry expression shifted into a snarl. "You did this to me! You twisted my emotions! You're bringing this on yourself, you hear me?! He's your goddamn son and you never even gave a shit about him! So how is what I'm doing any worse than what you've already done?!"  
  
Silence fell over the area, broken only by Misfortune's harsh pants. Adrien's eyes were wide, brimming with tears in realisation. His father was the reason so many people lived in fear. His father was the reason Paris even needed heroes. His father was... Hawkmoth.  
  
_**"I didn't do this to you, Misfortune."**_  Hawkmoth's voice was almost soft, sympathetic. _**"I merely gave you the ability to enact vengeance. The rest is on you."  
**_  
Misfortune's body locked in place, expression carefully blank. Her head tilted to Adrien, his heart beginning to pound in his chest in fear. Misfortune's mouth opened slowly and she whispered, "This is on _you_."  
  
Her fist slammed into his face.  
  
**x x x x x**  
  
His nose was throbbing. His vision was blurry as he pried his eyes open and slowly moved them to process where he was. He was still tied down... to his bed? He was at home? His eyes snapped open immediately, jerking in his bonds with a gasp. Home! Misfortune! Father!  
  
"Relax, kitty." His head jerked to his left where Marinette was seated at his desk, Tikki gripped tight in her palm. She looked... thoughtful? Mad? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Relax," she repeated when he squirmed again. "He isn't dead, not yet. I... have some business with him first."  
  
"Please don't kill him!" Adrien gasped out. Marinette's eyebrows shot up and she turned to face him in surprise.  
  
"You care if he dies? The man who's neglected you and kept you locked up and miserable? Why?"  
  
Adrien blinked in surprise, brow furrowing. "Because he's my father."  
  
Marinette scoffed and turned away again, eyes trained on the exhausted kwami locked tight in her grip. Kwami...  
  
"Plagg?" Adrien called, voice hoarse. "Where are you?"  
  
"He's not here. He's inside the Miraculous."  
  
Adrien's hand clenched over in a panic, already knowing the ring wasn't sitting comfortably on his finger. His breathing turned ragged and before he knew it he was hyperventilating.  
  
A weight was suddenly pressed on his chest and then Marinette's lips were locked onto his. His breaths stopped before he found himself melting into the feeling, moving his lips slowly against hers.  
  
It took only a moment before his eyes were snapping open and he was jerking his head to the side, breathing heavily. Marinette sat above him with a smirk, light from his window creating a soft halo around her. She looked beautiful.  
  
"I know you liked that," Marinette said, smile widening. "I can feel it riiiight here." Adrien's hips jerked and he gasped as Marinette traced the growing bulge in his pants.  
  
"M-Marinette, please—"  
  
"Please what?" She let out a laugh. "Please help you get off? Please let you get yourself off?"  
  
"Please don't do this."  
  
Marinette recoiled in surprise. "I... what?"  
  
Adrien repeated himself, eyes wide in barely concealed panic. "I don't... not like this. Please."  
  
Marinette's head tilted in confusion. "Not like this? How then?"  
  
Adrien squirmed, uncomfortable. "I don't know. If you were actually Marinette, then maybe but—"  
  
"Oh, this bullshit again!" Marinette's voice was a controlled shout, kept just low enough for it not to travel outside the room. "Don't you get it, kitty? I _am_  Marinette! Sure, I'm akumatised but who gives a shit?!"  
  
"I do! I care! Because you aren't the same Marinette who goes bright red at the sight of me, who stammers over her sentences. You aren't the Marinette that takes charge and keeps everyone hoping, that juggles her life with that of Ladybug and takes both equally seriously. More importantly—"  
  
Adrien's voice cracked as his voice dropped in volume, ashamed even as he spoke, "—you aren't the Marinette that I constantly overlooked, that I considered only a friend, that I got jealous about when other guys spoke to her and couldn't understand why. You're... you're not the Marinette I'd like to fall in love with."  
  
The glowing purple eyes were the only movement he could decipher from the eerily still girl leaning on his chest. Her eyes flickered slightly, purple colour dulling for a moment before she shook her head in annoyance. "Whatever, kitty. I'm gonna blow you either way."  
  
Adrien gasped as her hands moved for his belt, squirming to get away from her. She merely laughed before pinning his hips down with one hand and undoing the buckle with the other, pulling it just a little bit past the slowly softening bulge. Marinette clicked her tongue in thought as she noticed. "Can't have that."  
  
She bent over, keeping his hips pinned down and slowly ran her tongue along the length of his still-clothed dick, eliciting a soft whine from the blonde which made her smile widen. "N-no, Mari, please."  
  
Predictably, she ignored him, pulled his boxers down to free his half-hard dick and earning a low groan of relief in the process. She giggled quietly before taking the head into her mouth, tongue running along the slit and Adrien almost broke out of her grip with the way his hips jerked at the sensation.  
  
"Sensitive, huh?" She asked with a smile before repeating the movements, causing Adrien to whimper weakly. She took him deeper and deeper, till her nose was brushing the hair against the base, her throat rhythmically constricting on his dick.  
  
"Ah! M-Mari, pleEEEase, stop!"  
  
She pulled off him, laughing at the way his voice broke, coated with the husky layer of need and want. "You don't sound like you really mean that."  
  
"This is r-rape! I didn't consent!"  
  
Marinette scoffed slightly, actually pouting at the comment. "...Fine. Whatever. You're dead either way." She glanced back down at him before pulling up his boxers, ignoring the way his body twitched at the contact. She pulled up his pants, redid the buckle on his belt and stood slowly, expression once again blank.  
  
"Tikki," she said after a moment, the little red kwami shivering in preparation for what was to come. "Spots on."  
  
Misfortune left his room calmly through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys so much for your support and your patience, it really means the world to me. 
> 
> Hit me with them comments, what do y'all think?


	8. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo I shoulda uploaded this last week, that's my bad. 
> 
> Anyhow, it's longer than normal so I hope you enjoy the added content :)

_It was too calm, you know it was, there's no way she would've just_ left _... right?_ Adrien's mind was a swirl of barely contained panic as he fought to loosen his bonds. He had to get out, warn his dad--  
  
Why the hell did he want to warn his dad? The same man who'd caused him emotional and physical pain and hadn't cared enough to notice that Adrien wasn't even in bed most nights. Just the shadow of a man roaming the streets... and he hadn't even noticed.  
  
That's not the point! It was the principle of the matter; he was Chat Noir and he helped people in danger.  
  
But that was just it: was he still Chat Noir? Without the Miraculous, without Plagg... what could he possibly do to help? His father wouldn't take him seriously anyway--  
  
Ah. Right. Hawkmoth. That was going to take some getting used to.  
  
That wasn't the point though! She had been perfectly happy to tear him apart, cut into his body and let him bleed out but he calls 'rape' and she backs off? That... that didn't seem right. Something was different.   
  
Oh, she was planning to kill his dad then come back for him! No, that was morbid. Probably right but he felt better not thinking about that.  
   
Maybe she was toying with him? Making him think she'd left to lower his guard before charging back in?  
  
Or maybe, just maybe, his imagination was overactive and she actually had some human decency left to allow him to consent.   
  
...  
  
Yeah, that was _totally_  a plausible explanation.   
  
Adrien tested his bonds again, feeling the taunt ties beginning to chafe his wrists. This was quite the predicament. Funnily enough, he was beginning to miss Plagg. A sarcastic comment would be the most comforting thing in the world right now.   
  
He flopped back onto the bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. In truth, the most he could do was stay put and hope Misfortune wouldn't pulverise Paris while he was here.   
  
Knowing him, that thought alone had jinxed his luck.   
  
**x x x x x**  
  
"C'mon, Hawkmoth, show yourself!" Misfortune called, prowling slowly through the Agreste mansion. Gabriel was _hiding_ , the thought leaving a bad taste in her mouth. How disgustingly cowardly.  
  
"See, this is kind of pathetic," she called, moving into his study. "I've almost killed both your son and your assistant. What's it gonna take to get you to show yourself? Do I have to hunt down Adrien's bodyguard too? Don't test me."  
  
"That's quite enough."  
  
Misfortune couldn't stop the smirk that flashed onto her face as she whirled around and faced Hawkmoth. "So he decides to show himself. _Finally_."  
  
"Why do you continue this mindless rampage? I acknowledged my hubris in attempting to akumatise you but you refuse to let me right that wrong. There has never been another to cling so desperately to the very thing that can and does twist their emotions."  
  
Misfortune rolled her eyes. "It doesn't twist your emotions. It enhances the emotions present when the transformation takes place. How can you be the bane of Paris and you don't even know how your own power works? Pitiful."  
  
Hawkmoth cocked his head. "You say that but your actions contradict it. You were not feeling this level - or any level - of sociopathy when I sent out that akuma. Merely, sadness and betrayal."  
  
"You ever been betrayed, bird brain? It makes you feel things, irrational things... intense things." Misfortune's eyes glazed over. "Makes you do things you know you're gonna regret."  
  
"Do you not think you'll regret your actions? What you've done to my son?"  
  
Misfortune smiled but the action was a bitter one. "Won't matter. Neither of us will live long enough to deal with any of it. This is, I suppose, my old habits of justice shining through; I kill you and give him closure before I take us both out."  
  
Hawkmoth opened his mouth to respond but didn't get the chance. There was the sound of a door crashing open and Misfortune whirled around, teeth bared in a snarl. Her eyes widened when she saw that the two that stood in the doorway were Miraculous holders - the fox and the turtle.   
  
"So the old man decided to act," she murmured, snarl turning into a crooked smile. "Let me guess: Alya and Nino?"  
  
The two exchanged a glance, a thousand messages passing between them before Alya stepped forward, flute pointed at Misfortune. "My name is Rena Rouge and I'm here to both stop and save you."  
  
"And I'm her backup, Carapace!"  
  
A moment of silence, broken by a small snicker from Misfortune. "I, I really don't care. You're too late to actually help anyone. Fu should've acted sooner."  
  
Rena darted forward, swinging her flute in a long arc that Misfortune dodged easily, her yo-yo snapping out and hitting Rena's spine, the would-be hero crying out in pain. Carapace's reaction was instant, throwing himself forward and knocking into her from the side, shield winding her. She turned with a growl, gabbing the shield and throwing it, the person attached flying with it.  
  
The soft whistle of the flute echoed for a moment and Misfortune ducked, avoiding the long weapon and causing Rena to stumble in surprise. Misfortune swung her leg out in an arc and the fox fell, necklace ripped from her neck in an instant, leaving a very disoriented Alya behind.  
  
The shield, again, caught her by surprise, knocking her in the back of the head and forcing her to stumble over Alya. When she turned to face Carapace, she placed her foot on Alya's neck, watching him carefully; he looked _mad_. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"  
  
Misfortune didn't bother to hide her snort. "Sure. Give me your bracelet."  
  
For the first time, Carapace looked conflicted, glancing between his well-hidden Miraculous and his girlfriend. Misfortune's eyes narrowed slightly and her foot lowered, Alya gasping softly.  
  
"Alright, alright! Please don't hurt her, Marinette." Carapace ripped off the bracelet and held it out to her, Nino's eyes brimming with tears. Misfortune growled softly at the name but as she'd said to Gabriel, it didn't matter in the long run. So she took the bracelet and let Alya stand, pointing a finger to the doors of the mansion. "Go. Before I change my mind."  
  
She turned away, not needing to watch them to know they'd leave. Her focus now was Hawkmoth and she fully intended to make him _hurt_. His eyes were not leaving hers, even when she called _**Lucky Charm**_  and the long katana sat in her hands.  
  
When she moved, she moved like lightning, too fast to catch, too fast to trace and before he could even blink, Hawkmoth had the blade buried deep in his chest. He gasped, the following cough sounding more like a gurgle, blood splatters mixed with his saliva. Misfortune drove the blade deeper as he dropped to his knees, holding his body close so she could feel him spasm in shock and pain.  
  
"Spare... my... son..." Hawkmoth wheezed softly, coughing again. "Don't... make him... pay... for my... mistakes." Misfortune's wrist twisted sharply at the comment, Hawkmoth emitting a low groan of pain. It took maybe another 30 seconds before Hawkmoth's shuddering breaths ceased and his heart stopped pulsing around her blade.  
  
She stood slowly, sliding Gabriel's body off the sword and watching as Nooroo appeared from the moth Miraculous, terror covering his face. Misfortune knew she probably made quite the image, her inverted Ladybug colours covered in blood splatters, flecks on her face and more dripping down her blade. It didn't matter to her though, her work was almost done and Nooroo hadn't chosen this for her. He was just in the wrong hands at the wrong time.  
  
With slow, deliberate steps she made her way back towards Adrien's room, the sword leaving drops of red behind her as she walked. Her eyes were blank, void of emotion, breathing heavy through exertion though she barely noticed it.  
  
The door swung open silently, her footsteps just as quiet through the threshold. Silents steps forward, her blank expression now trained on the blonde boy tied to his own bed. His eyes were wide but... relaxed.  
  
Misfortune smiled and her eyes filled with tears. Her hand reflexively dropped the blade and she fell to her knees with a heaving sob that was immediately followed by laughter. Laughter that was very quickly becoming hysterics. She didn't understand what was happening. Everything - _everything_  - had gone according to plan. Why was she feeling so broken?  
  
"You killed him didn't you."  
  
Misfortune didn't answer him, hunching over herself as her intermingling tears and laughter continued.  
  
"You might think you're this incredible being, Mar-- Misfortune, but you're just a human and you've just taken a life. It's gonna haunt you."  
  
Misfortune's bloodshot eyes shot up to meet his, her body trembling slightly. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm gonna fix everything. Neither of us will have to feel like this anymore."  
  
Adrien's eyes widened as Misfortune stood, katana back in hand. Her steps were deceptively graceful as she stalked toward him. His vision seemed to flash, seeing Ladybug in her place and his breath caught in his throat, eyes fluttering shut. "I-if this will help you... then do it."  
  
He heard her steps stop, the silence sudden and uncomfortable. There was the sound of his window opening and his eyes shot open in surprise to see someone leap into his bedroom. The person in question was covered in yellow and black - ah, the bee miraculous. Misfortune's eyes were narrowed, trained on the new distraction as the holder looked around the room, eyes landing on him. "It's a shame I'm here to save you when you're in such a compromising position."  
  
"Chloe?!" Both Misfortune and Adrien exclaimed in surprise as the girl flicked her hair to the side.  
  
"I'm Queen Bee! Now, Ladybug, I'm gonna save both of you!"  
  
Misfortune laughed, the sound genuine but cruel. She placed the katana across his chest and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Don't get your hopes up; this won't take long."  
  
There was a quiet hiss and Misfortune's head jerked to the side as a spinning top connected with her face. She whirled to face Queen Bee with a snarl, darting forward as she flung her yo-yo out, Bee dodging the weapon with a flip and twirl only to be knocked down as Misfortune's fist connected with her nose. Bee landed with a thud and a groan, specks of blood dotting her upper lip. "That hurt!"  
  
"That's the idea," Misfortune hissed as her yo-yo strung Bee upside down. "Like I said, this won't take long." Lean fingers reached out and plucked the Miraculous from Bee's hair, Chloe thrashing around within the string. Another well-aimed punch from Misfortune and Chloe's eyes drooped shut, body stilling as she fell unconscious.  
  
Misfortune was panting softly, staring intently at Chloe. Adrien felt worry spiral in his chest. "M-Misfortune?"  
  
"She would be so _easy_  to kill," Misfortune said quietly, head tilting slightly. "She's here and vulnerable and an absolute _bitch_... I should kill her." She turned to face him, eyes slightly vacant. "I want to, I really do, but for some ridiculous reason I'm not going to."  
  
Adrien couldn't stop the smile. "Marinette! You're fighting back!"  
  
Misfortune's eyes focused on him. "Apparently not enough to save you though. Just to save a random bitch that she doesn't even like. Explain that."  
  
"I--" Adrien choked on his words as Misfortune moved, her hand wrapped around his throat. She wasn't applying much pressure, just enough to raise his heartbeat in fear. Her other hand reached for her katana, raising it to press against his chest, pressing down.  
  
"This is the plan," she whispered as she increased the pressure around his throat, Adrien coughing slightly. "This is the plan so why the fuck am I struggling to follow through?"  
  
"M-Marinette," Adrien wheezed. "P-please."  
  
Misfortune's eyes narrowed, blade pressing down further, Adrien hissing slightly as it broke skin. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, fear encompassing his mind. He closed his eyes, unwilling to see his Lady drive that blade into his chest.  
  
His eyes shot back open as both the blade vanished from his skin and Misfortune moved her hand from his neck, instead stroking his cheek almost tenderly. She let out a shaky breath and laughed softly, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm at war with my emotions,  
> Tryna fight for what's right and got sidetracked,  
> Where your mind at? Never mind that.
> 
> I'm ready and waiting,  
> For my day of salvation,  
> And I'm patient.
> 
> They're looking for seconds,  
> I'm looking for safety,  
> They never gon' break me,  
> Down on my knees,  
> I'm never gon' beg or plead.
> 
> Can't take me down now.
> 
> Are you ready for war?"
> 
> \--
> 
> I was listening to the Spiderverse soundtrack while I wrote this chapter and I feel like "Home" really captured my version of Marinette.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
